The purpose of this study is to develop and field-test two complementary instruments to measure functional and goal attainment activities among people with AIDS (PWA'S). The study will involve the collection of data from three sources: (1) patients (through interviews and focus group sessions); (2) formal and/or informal care providers; and (3) active patients charts.